Azrael Michaelis Winter
Michaelis Winter AKA Azrael is a main protagonist in The Arknthology Storyline. He is the Arknangel of Redemption and Salvation, and one of the four Arknza (Paradox Players) of prophecy. Story Background '' Michaelis Spades and his siblings, Alex and Elizabeth, grew up in foster care following the murder of their parents, Marcus and Mary Winter. While he grew up without any friends, Michaelis did meet and develop a love interest in a boy named Mark. In time, he started seeing a therapist by the name of Dr. Kestler, who had him start recording logs of his dreams as part of his therapy. At some point in his early life, Michaelis became attached to a being known as Xerex Storn, who intended to use his body as a vessel. Xerex began taking over Michaelis's body, and apparently murdered Mark during one of these sessions (as he had plans for Michaelis and considered romantic affections to be a distraction). On the day his timeline underwent its apocalypse, Michaelis allegedly had a confrontation with Alex, who was apparently threatening to kill Elizabeth. What happened next is uncertain; however, it is known that he and Alex shot one another, and that at the moment the bullet struck Michaelis, their timeline died. Michaelis found himself in the void outside his broken timeline, where he encountered both Ellpagg and Xerex. Xerex attempted to seize control of Michaelis's body; however, Michaelis's data was able to fight back and overcome the being. After Michaelis and Xerex converged, Ellpagg, his mentor, took him back to before the start of existence. Michaelis was sequestered in a lighthouse-like tower, where he was left to witness history of the Arkn unfolding (while undergoing training and occasionally running missions for Ellpagg). Eventually, he emerged from his tower and began interacting with other beings. He began using his powers to enter the Infernous and free Arkn and Dekn (and some humans) who had overstayed their time in the realm. [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]] Azrael is first revealed on the eve of May 15th, taking over Michael Knight. On the day of the event, he takes the place of Michael in The Carver's presence; claiming to be a "Fallen Hethe", he proceeded to shoot The Carver, sending him back to the Infernous. His next appearance came after Michael's second relapse. After Michael end up being murdered by The Hooks Killer, sending to the Infernous, Azrael promptly returns later to rescue him. During this, Azrael is revealed to be a version of Michael Knight from an alternate reality and the ArknAngel of salvation After Michael is taken by the Carver as a vessel, Azrael takes the camera and proceeds to attempt to continue what Michael was doing. After failing to hunt down Crow and getting stabbed, he ends up in the Infernous, where he meets Tourguide Michael, a variant of Michael with a rabbit mask, and a Michael seemingly glued to the toilet. Afterwards, he encounters The Carver, who proceeds to beat the living shit out of Azrael in order to deliver the message that he is coming back, and nobody will be able to stop him. Afterwards, Azrael is let out and attempts to get Raziel and Uriel's help with the situation but finds they are busy. Later, Azrael learns from Raphael that Tobias has been killed and is in the Infernous so he makes a deal to let Xerex out if he can go in and save Toby. After going in, Azrael encounters Ambriel and pulls her out, but loses the rest of his power when pulling Tobias out because of this. Here, Azrael is tormented personally by the Carver, and is broken mentally, to the point of killing Michael Knight. Following this, after ranting and raving for a bit, Azrael decides to put down Michael's camera and go rescue the Michaels he encountered in the Infernous, starting with the Tourguide. He is last scene summoning a set of armor created from fragments of Ellpagg's clothing and walking away. Solar's Crimson When we meet Azrael again in Solar's Crimson, he is still trapped in the Infernous, seeming unable to leave due to the guilt he feels over killing Michael. Appearance Description (Arknthology) When armored, Azrael appears with a black vest, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. The vest is buttoned, but the white shirt seems to be lazily put on, with the collar never in place. In addition to this, Azrael's right arm seems to always be either damaged, bandaged, or covered up. Aside from the arm-wear, Azrael wears the combination of a Lurker's mask and a cowboy hat for currently unknown reasons when going into battle. When casually dressed, he sports the navy and gray hoody-vest given to him by Mark, a white tee-shirt, and black pants or gray sweatpants. Sometimes, he combines the two looks, wearing the dress pants and waistcoat with the tee-shirt. Quote Gallery MichaelisSpades.png|Michaelis as he appears in Solar's Crimson. AzraelMay15.jpg|Azrael as he appears in Aftermath to the Prelude of May 15. AzraelGunMask.jpg|Azrael as he appears in (2) Has been upset. Azrael.png|Azrael briefly introduces himself to Michael Knight. AzraelInfernous.png|Azrael in The Infernous. MichaelisPrelude.png|Azrael after his torment from Carver AzraelMeetsUpWithRaph.jpg|Azrael's meet up with Raphael. MichaelisWings.jpg|Michaelis with his wings. Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Characters Category:Arknza Category:Feared Ones Category:The WinterVerse Category:The War Chronicles Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III